Looks Like We Made It
by 5 Minutes to Happy
Summary: When there is history none like theirs, love solid enough to wait, and hope strong enough to ache, there can be no other outcome.


**I know this is short but this is hopefully just something to get my mind into writing. We'll call it a starter piece and hope it goes over well.**

* * *

 **Looks Like We Made It**

 _When there is history none like theirs, love solid enough to wait, and hope strong enough to ache, there can be no other outcome._

 **.**

As Sofia raised her glass, the light twinkling off the perspiring crystal, a sheen mirrored in her eyes. It was for her fathers, neither of whom made it to their daughter's wedding. One whom left the world when she was a baby and the man she'd called Dad for twenty years, having lost him to heart disease two Christmases prior. While she was thanking her moms, it was then that Callie noticed Sofia had removed all mentions of Kate, probably to save Arizona heartache. The third woman Sofia was raised with as a mom had picked up, packed up, and left six months before, only a Dear John letter for Arizona after fifteen years of marriage. Everyone was shocked, especially Arizona, even though she maintained an armor of steel about the whole thing. Both Callie and Arizona had lost the loves of their lives but were doing okay and how could they not when their daughter had found hers?

Watching their daughter dancing with her husband, all parents were invited out to the dance floor. As Callie watched his parents join in, she sucked in a deep breath and turning to Arizona, she stretched out her hand. It was the parent's dance and they were her parents after all.

As they made their way out to the dance floor, the string quartet started their next ballad. Arizona chuckled as she thought only her daughter forego a DJ and band for a string quartet for the wedding reception. Hitting a particular note of their song, Arizona's body tensed in Callie's arms as she recognized the piece immediately. Struggling to sway on beat, she tried desperately to avoid setting off Callie's radar and in turn, any uncomfortable memories. It probably wasn't the best choice of song, especially for a wedding, but most people didn't recognize music without lyrics being sung so the group probably thought they were safe. They weren't, at least not from Arizona.

" _Until you were there, everywhere, and all I could taste was love the way we made it_ ," Callie sung very quietly under her breath but not quite enough as Arizona caught every word.

With Callie quietly humming the words to Barry Manilow's Looks Like We Made It, Arizona's body grew warm. Maybe it was the way Callie's hold felt like it shifted from holding Arizona's body to cradling her heart. Or maybe it was the look in Callie's eyes which spoke volumes to the words neither realized were still in their hearts. Maybe it was how everyone always said they were destined to end up together, including Callie's husband's admittance of such on his deathbed. As the words of the song rang true, _looks like we made it, left everyone on the way, to another love…_ and they had, both remarried and mostly happy. Well, Arizona and Kate _were_ until Kate decided that she needed adventure while Arizona wanted to slow down and retire. She still loved Kate, but at 65 years old, she was fine with how things turned out. Or she thought so until today.

As the song slowly bled into the next, Arizona realized Callie had stopped moving. Daring to glance up into her eyes, the same look was still on Callie's face and the same look Arizona knew was on hers. Before either woman could move or say anything, Sofia and her husband danced up next to them.

"It looks like you two need to talk," Sofia said matter-of-factly.

It was now Callie's moment to absorb everything that had just taken place. The words rang true and old feeling started to stir, at least for her. But had enough time passed or had too much time already? Holding Arizona, even for those brief few minutes, Callie knew that this did not discount their loves in between but their burning embers could no longer be contained.

Both nodded in agreement and Arizona reached behind her back, grabbing Callie's fingers in her hand. Before parting, Callie leaned over and kissed their daughter's cheek as Arizona began pulling her away. As they made their way out, Sofia cringed as she watched her mama pull her hand from her mom's grasp.

"Damn it, Calliope Torres!" Sofia grumbled angrily.

"Wait," her husband chirped gleefully, watching his new mother-in-law move their hands into a more intimate, entwined-fingers hold. It was heartwarming watching them walk out together on equal footing. "Looks like they made it," he whispered with a huge grin pasted on his face.

* * *

 **Thank you for stopping by.**


End file.
